Question: Tiffany ate 2 slices of pizza. Michael ate 1 slice. If Tiffany ate $\dfrac{2}{7}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{7}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza.